Vienna
by ainsleyhayes
Summary: Watching the rain fall in Vienna... 1 of 1


Title: Vienna  
  
Author: neumy  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Watching the rain fall in Vienna.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is the product of a) my unexplained bouts of moody depression, b) Linda Eder's 'Vienna,' c) too much Pink Floyd, and d) Ben Harper's 'Welcome to the Cruel World.' Come on, you thought I could write a story NOT inspired by Ben Harper? You think wrong.  
  
So, thanks to all of that, here is this for you all. Please enjoy. Ok, this is my first posted story since May, and really my first post since my computer died on me back in June. Consequently, I'm freaking out about it. I actually like this a lot, so I hope that you do too. please let me know what you think! This is dedicated to Duck. Without her, I'd be pretty crazy and lost. So, thanks hon. For everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. That, I fear, would give me some sort of complex. What complex exactly, I'm not sure. But it would give me one. Alas, no ownership for me. Also, I do not own any of the music that inspired this. That is solely of Linda Eder, the amazing Pink Floyd, and of course, the musical marvel Ben Harper. I bow to them and their genius, and thank them for the enlightenment they have given.  
  
***********************************  
  
Vienna. A city of beauty, hope, love. a city of dreams and happiness. Nothing is ever as it seems in this picturesque city; even throughout the beauty there are secrets you would never imagine. The sun will rise and set, day in day out, but there is never a boring moment. Each passing day can open a new and exciting door. The sun will rise and set, but things will never stay routine and ordinary.  
  
Not in Vienna.  
  
*  
  
It was a beautiful night. The stars were out in all their glory, glimmering brightly over the velvet sky. A half-crescent moon lit up the sky with a soft brilliance. The city was peaceful  
  
"We're actually here!" Sydney exclaimed, stepping into the elevator of their hotel.  
  
Smiling a smile wider than any other he'd given, Vaughn leaned down to kiss her. "We're actually here," he affirmed, pulling her into his arms.  
  
She mirrored his giddy grin, wrapping her arms around his neck in a greedy attempt to get as close to him as she could. "We're actually here," she breathed softly into his neck, hardly believing that this dream could come true.  
  
As the elevator doors opened to the 9th floor, Vaughn took Sydney's hand and guided her out into the hallway. When they reached the door to their room, he surprised her by sweeping her up into his arms. "Ready to go in, Mrs. Vaughn?" he asked, his smile widening.  
  
Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a heated kiss. After breaking for breath, she rested her forehead on his. "Ready as ever, Mr. Vaughn."  
  
Maneuvering the best he could, he slid the key card in the slot and opened the door. As he entered the room, he turned to the side so the she wouldn't hit her head, but her jacket caught on the door as it closed; it pulled them both back as it shut.  
  
Letting out a defeated chuckle, Vaughn stepped back to try and untangle his new wife from her situation. Of course, he only made it worse. Laughing, he set her on the ground and attempted to open the door, hoping to free her. By the time she was finally free, they were both laughing full out. She fell into his arms, holding him as their bodies shook with delight. They swayed together, dancing a dance of sheer bliss and happiness.  
  
"How's that for a sweeping romantic gesture?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers as their laughter subsided.  
  
In the dim light of the room, she realized that his eyes had never sparkled so brightly. Running her hand over his cheek, she answered, "It couldn't have been better."  
  
Suddenly the mood changed from light and jovial to intense and passionate. Staring deep into her eyes, Vaughn knew that this was what made life worth living. These moments where they were the only two that existed were the moments that showed him that the world had something good left to offer. Placing a loving kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "I love you."  
  
Smiling up at him with a look of pure devotion, Sydney brought her hands behind his neck and drew his lips only millimeters away from her own. "I love you."  
  
As they came together in a powerful kiss, they both knew that it couldn't get any better than this. Nothing could be better than the two of them together. They had each other, and that was all they needed.  
  
I love you.  
  
*  
  
Hours later as morning broke, they sat together on the balcony watching the rain, wrapped up in one another. A soft purple-pink hue tinted the sky through the drizzle, creating an ethereal glow over the city before them. A gentle mist rose up over the empty streets below, casting a serene haze over the scene.  
  
Sydney leaned back into Vaughn's arms, resting her cheek next to his. He tightened his arms around her waist as if to say 'I'm never going to let you go.' That was perfectly alright with her.  
  
Her hand lazily drifted over his; the slowly rising sun reflected off of their wedding rings, glinting brightly as a symbol of their love for all the world to see.  
  
Awed by the magnificence of the scene, Sydney whispered, "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"  
  
He reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes," he stated firmly. "You."  
  
Blushing, she kissed him on the cheek. She turned in his arms, seductively snaking her arms around his neck. "You know, you're not bad lookin' yourself," she said suggestively.  
  
He batted his eyelashes at her. "You think I'm beautiful?" he asked, grinning innocently.  
  
Looking him up and down, she pretended to give him the once-over. Shrugging her shoulders, she muttered, "Eh, you're not bad."  
  
"Not bad?!" he protested. Feigning offense, he looked at her sadly. "That was hurtful, Sydney. Just cruel. I'm hurt."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but laugh at the pout on his face. Holding his face between her hands, she kissed him softly. "You know you're gorgeous," she noted with a smile. "I mean, look at this face! Who can resist it?"  
  
"You can't," he observed, grinning.  
  
She giggled, then smiled at him. "You know me too well, Vaughn," she commented.  
  
"You think now that we're married you'll call me Michael?" he inquired skeptically, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Sydney beamed up at him. "No," she answered instantaneously. Letting out a small laugh, she sent a knowing look in his direction.  
  
He grinned at her. "Didn't think so," he admitted. Looking off into the distance, a pensive expression crossed his face. "We're really lucky, aren't we." It wasn't a question. he knew just how lucky they were to be there, happily in each other's arms.  
  
Sydney nodded in understanding. "We really are. After everything we've been through, everything we've overcome. we're really lucky," she stated simply.  
  
Vaughn leaned down to place a tender kiss on her neck. "I love you so much, Sydney," he whispered.  
  
She smiled serenely. "I know."  
  
They sat together in silence for a few minutes more, just taking in the setting around them. The rain was beginning to let up as the sun peeked up over the horizon.  
  
The subtle changes in the scene mesmerized Sydney. In wonderment, she whispered, "Vaughn, this is perfect. This is just. so beautiful."  
  
The sun was now steadily rising, giving the clouds a heavenly radiance, but that wasn't what captured his attention. For the second time in only a short while he tightened his arms around her and murmured, "You're so beautiful."  
  
Smiling, she turned in his arms. "I love you," she declared. "You know that? I love you so-"  
  
He cut her off with a breathtaking kiss, full of love and emotion. Her hands moved to slide through his hair, pulling him even closer. Still locked in their kiss, Vaughn stood, lifting his new wife off the ground and into his arms. As he carried her inside, he broke away and smiled his simple yet dazzling smile, whispering two words before ravishing her lips with a mind-numbing kiss.  
  
"I know."  
  
***********************************  
  
Lightening crashes, waking her. Cold steel rain beats on the roof above. She sits up, ramrod straight, breathing heavy and gaping for sight in the darkness. Another flash of lightening illuminates the room, bringing her back to the twisted reality she calls her life.  
  
There is no happiness, no joy and laughter. There is no great life led.  
  
There is no Vienna.  
  
The best time of her life was a memory that never existed.  
  
She wakes, and this is her reality. A reality where he doesn't exist anymore, where they don't exist anymore. A reality where she lays alone in bed each night, dreaming about everything they could have had.  
  
The rain is cruel, unyielding. It isn't a soft gentle drizzle creating a beautiful scene over a peaceful city. It is a never ceasing rage, creating not beauty, but pain. The brutal storm rips her from her place of sanctuary, her place of bliss and drags her back to the place of bitter lies and loneliness.  
  
From Vienna to reality.  
  
She isn't ready for this world yet. No, she is content in the world where he is present. In Vienna. So she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Drifts off to the world where everything is right and only them. Drifts off to the world with the soft gentle rain.  
  
She closes her eyes, and she is happy.  
  
Deep down, she knows that this isn't the real world. This isn't the world she has to live in. Deep down, she knows all of this.  
  
Still, she'll take whatever she can get. She'll take the made up moments, the dreamed up caresses and kisses.  
  
She knows that it isn't real.  
  
She knows.  
  
There is no Vienna.  
  
***********************************  
  
End (1/1)  
  
Thank you so much for reading. I hope it was worth your time. 


End file.
